Before the introduction of antibiotics, patients suffering from acute microbial infections (e.g. tuberculosis or pneumonia) had a low chance of survival. For example, mortality from tuberculosis was around 50%. Although the introduction of antimicrobial agents in the 1940s and 1950s rapidly changed this picture, bacteria have responded by progressively gaining resistance to commonly used antibiotics. Now, every country in the world has antibiotic-resistant bacteria. Indeed, more than 70% of bacteria that give rise to hospital acquired infections in the USA resist at least one of the main antimicrobial agents that are typically used to fight infection (Nature Reviews, Drug Discovery, 1, 895-910 (2002)).
One way of tackling the growing problem of resistant bacteria is the development of new classes of antimicrobial agents. However, until the introduction of linezolid in 2000, there had been no new class of antibiotic marketed for over 37 years. Moreover, even the development of new classes of antibiotic provides only a temporary solution, and indeed there are already reports of resistance of certain bacteria to linezolid (Lancet, 357, 1179 (2001) and Lancet, 358, 207-208 (2001)).
In order to develop more long-term solutions to the problem of bacterial resistance, it is clear that alternative approaches are required. One such alternative approach is to minimise, as much as is possible, the opportunities that bacteria are given for developing resistance to important antibiotics. Thus, strategies that can be adopted include limiting the use of antibiotics for the treatment of non-acute infections, as well as controlling which antibiotics are fed to animals in order to promote growth.
However, in order to tackle the problem more effectively, it is necessary to gain an understanding of the actual mechanisms by which bacteria generate resistance to antibiotic agents. To do this requires first a consideration of how current antibiotic agents work to kill bacteria.